This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-002814 filed with the Japan Patent Office on Jan. 8, 2009, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to X-ray examination methods, X-ray examination apparatuses, and X-ray examination programs, and in particular, to an X-ray examination region setting method, an X-ray examination apparatus, and an X-ray examination region setting program used to examine quality and the like of joining between a printed board and a circuit component.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) is often used to examine quality and the like of a soldered state in a nondestructive examination for components soldered to a printed board (hereinafter also simply referred to as “substrate”). In the X-ray CT, an object is imaged by X-rays from a plurality of directions, and a plurality of fluorography images showing a distribution of an extent (attenuation amount) of X-ray absorption is acquired. Furthermore, a reconstruction process based on the plurality of fluorography images is performed to obtain two-dimensional data or three-dimensional data of the distribution of an X-ray absorption coefficient to be examined.
In such an examination, the same position is often examined one after the other for a great number of substrates having the same shape, in which case, teaching of the examining position to the examination apparatus is carried out using an object to be measured, which becomes a reference in positioning. The X-ray fluorography images of the object to be measured of the same type are then generated one after the other for the taught examining position, and the examination on each object to be measured is carried out based on the fluorography image.
Various techniques related to such an examination are conventionally disclosed. For instance, in a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2007-218784 and 2007-127490, a visible optical image of the object to be measured is displayed when accepting an input of the examining position in teaching.